Dark Soldier
by DeathDoUsPart
Summary: he searched for her for centuries, and now he has found her, 1xR Heero is ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Knightby Death Do Us Part**

_I do not own Gundamwing Characters or The Dark series, so don't kill me. /--\_

He was there inside her mind, he had always been there but she had pushed him to the back not wanting him to get close. She didn't know what he was or how she knew him, she just did, and this made her nervous. Relena Craft had been running all her life from the one thing that threatened her independence.. Her lifemate. Though when she was younger her mother told her of the one true love she would find in time, and for a five year old this sounded like a dream come true. But after her friends Hilde and Cathy found their lifemates, she hardly ever saw them. Relena refused to sacrifice her freedom and independence for some man. So she ran. Her mother begged her not to run from the inevitable, but she refused. His voice kept commanding her to stay put, and for the life of her she almost listened. But that other thought of chains and rules seemed to beat at her mind forcing his voice out.

He was here and she knew it as she looked up from the book to stare into a pair of cobalt eyes so dark they were almost black.

'_He found me_' she thought

'_Yes of course, did you think I wouldn't?_ He shot back. _'Get Out Of MY HEAD!'_ Her scream echoed through their minds making his lips form a smirk. He walked over to her keeping his eyes locked on hers. _'You are mine.'_ Relena gasped in horror. But her body was slowly reaching out for his. As he held out his hand to her, she took it and he swiftly pulled her against him. The customers' in the café didn't even notice the exchange between the two as He led her out of the restaurant.

Relena walked silently beside him contemplating what to do next. _'Don't even think about escaping it won't work.' _

"Why me! I can't be your lifemate I can't!" She stopped and turned her face away from his heated gaze.

He grabbed her softly by the chin and turned her eyes to meet mine. By the gentle touch of his hand it sent heat and warmth through her body.

"Your body reacts to my very touch; just the mere caress of my mind to yours and you become melted amber in my hands." His response frightened her. She turned to flee but found him directly in front of her and held her to his chest.

"There is no need for your distress little one. I can not have it, you actually make my heart ache." His voice was velvet and silk, those were the only words to describe it. A voice this beautiful should be outlawed.

"Let me go then, please." Her voice sounded pathetic to her own ears.

'_You are not pathetic, just scared young one.' _

"It's insulting to have you refer to me as 'young one' as if I were a child. I'm a grown woman," She informed him haughtily.

His smile made her gasp

"That is what I am afraid of," he said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Relena, that I am much to old for you." His eyes move over her body making her already heated body a blazing inferno. "And yet there is no other for as there is no other for you."

'_I am a Carpathian a hunter of vampire, those who have surrendered to their darkness _

_within. And you are a female Carpathian, born for me and me alone. No other man will _

_ever touch you again, or I'll rip out their throats.'_

'_Don't Talk to me!' _Relena huffed.

"But I was thinking." He argued with a smile.

"And don't smile either." She stomped her foot like a rebellious child. It made him laugh

making her more furious. "I'll find a better use for my mouth Relena." He lowered his

head and took possession of her mouth for a brief kiss. One name came to Relena's mind

as he released her lips.

'_Heero.' _


	2. Chapter 2

Heero smirked as he heard Relena echo his name through their link. She was perfect light for his darkness.

He rested his brow gently against Relena's.

"_You're taking advantage of me. I'm too weak to resist."_

Heero looked down at her in concern.

"You have not taken blood this rising."

She looked up at him, her eye's slightly glazed.

"I have not taken blood in a month."

Heero's eye's narrowed and what could only be described as a growl escaped his lips.

He lifted Relena in his arms, and took to the sky's

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

Relena clutched to Heero for dear life afraid that she might fall to the streets below if she released one hand.

He landed in the Grove Park and set her down on a bench. To guy's were dealing drugs to each other. The perfect prey. Heero surround their minds and forced them to come to him. He latched onto the first guy sinking his teeth deep.

Not wanting to kill him he released him and started on the next guy. After he was done he set the two men on the other bench and put a memory into their minds that they had been mugged in the park and they would start a clean slate, by donating all their drug money to charity.

Heero turned his attention back to Relena who was sluggishly trying to escape. He grasped her by the arm, and pulled her against him. He lowered his head to his wrist, and sliced it open revealing the wound to Relena.

"Drink deep Relena, I have fed well, and am able to provide for you."

She resisted for a minute, but realizing he had more strength than her she gave up. She drank deeply feeling the think warm liquid slide down her throat was sensual, and Heero's blood tasted so good.

"That's it little one drink more." The taste was so erotic and over whelming that Relena began to slip in and out of conscience. The last thing she saw was the stare of cobalt eyes.

When Relena awoke there was silence everywhere. She sat up and looked around figuring out where she was. It was a gigantic room, lavished with black and silver. It looked like something out of Bramstoker's Dracula. She shivered as a cold draft blew through the window. There was no moon tonight, and the only illumination in the room was candles, thousands burning in every conceivable place. The color of the candles were red. She remembered her father using them only for healings, as they were only crafted by the Carpathian people to be used in _difficult _healing sessions.

"_Good your awake, I was beginning to wonder if it was to much for you." _

She turned to her left to see Heero looking if possible even more impressive as he seated himself in the chair next to the bed, his hair a dark brown gleaming in the flickering lights, and his eyes a dark midnight. She reached out to brush the silky bangs from his face with her gentle fingers. His dark gaze was firmly locked on hers.

"_Breathe little one. You look so frightened. You will give me no choice but to kiss that look off your face."_

Relena shivered and turned her gaze away.

"_Don't you dare come near me!"_ She placed a hand on her forehead and proceeded to run her fingers through her hair in frustration. Heero took her hand and began to run his fingers gently over it. His touch sent shivers down her spine. Not ones of fear, but ones of pleasure, and she hated it.


End file.
